The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: In the stories it says that Little Red and the Wolf are enemies but why does it haft to be that way? why can't Little Red and the Wolf be friends, or even lovers? kind of based of the song "The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Ridding Hood". RinxLen (duh) with a bit of side Lui x Ring. Rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**I should probably update my other stuff BUT I wanted to write this story so I will**

**This isn't going to be 100% like The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood, I'm mixing up and making it my own (Which means no death because I hate death, happy endings yay!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Normal pov**

"_Mama! Tell me the story about how you met Papa!" said a little girl with short blonde hair to a woman with short black hair._

"_Okay, come sit on my lap dear," she said sitting down in a rocking chair and gesturing for her 4 year old daughter to come sit._

_She helped the little girl up then started to tell her story._

"_Once open a time, a little girl, about 10, in a red riding hood was walking to the market to sell some of her mother's sweets. Then a horrible wolf jumped out of the bushes, he was going to eat her and her mother's sweets. Just than a lumber jack about age 15 jumped out and cut off the head of the wolf. That lumber jack was your father. After that we instantly fell in love and once I was of age to get married I married your father and we had you," said the woman._

"_Does your story have a name Mama?" asked the little girl._

"_No, would you like to give it one?" she asked her daughter._

"_I wanna name it "Little Red Riding Hood!" said the little girl._

"_What a wonderful name," said the woman with a smile, "Wait a minute," said the woman getting up and going to the other room._

_When she came back in she held up a red riding hood._

"_This was the same hood I wore in the story, I would like to give it to you," said the woman putting it on her._

_It was way too big for the girl but she loved it none the less._

"_You can be the new Little Red Riding Hood, just don't getting eaten," said he woman with a giggle._

"_I love you Mama!" said the little girl jumping into her mother's arms._

"_I love you too," she said hugging her back._

_There was one part of the story her mother left out, that not even she knew about._

_Her mother, the witch, after the incident, cast a curse on all the wolfs of the woods._

_The curse was that the wolfs would live as half wolfs half humans forever._

_So know Little Red lives in a nice cottage in the woods while the only wolf left lives in the cold bitter woods._

**10 years later, Rin pov**

Our house was filled with such a wonderful smell, when I walked into the kitchen my mother was baking cookies and bread.

"What are the cookies and bread for mama?" I asked.

"You grandmother is sick, I want to give her these treats and some medicine so she can get better, mind taking them to her Rin?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said with a smile.

She packed up a basket with 2 loafs of bread and a dozen cookies and gave it to me. I went out to the back yard and got my red riding hood off the clothes line and then I head out placing a daisy on Papas grave as I left.

He was crushed by a tree in a storm when I was a baby.

"RIN! REMEMBER TO STAY ON THE PATH!" yelled my mother as I left.

"DON'T WORRY I WON'T!" I yelled back at her.

There were too ways to grandma's house, a long boring safe stone path and a short dirt path strait through the woods.

Well the choice is obvious; I take the shorter way to save time.

I happily started to stroll down the path as a quietly sang a song.

**Lens pov**

I lean up against a tree right next to an old dirt path nobody travels down. I'm facing away from the path and looking up to the sky, it's a nice day but the sun isn't shining in my face.

Just then I heard a beautiful voice and footsteps coming my way and a wonderful scent filled my nose.

I hid behind the tree to see who it was.

A young girl with short blonde hair that shone like the sun, blue eyes that were as crystal clear as a lake surrounded by flowers and a red cloak the color of the blood of the innocent squirrels and rabbits I eat… That got dark fast… what I meant to say by all of that is she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, actually she is the first full human girl I've seen. Sure there is Ring but she isn't my type and she is much older than me (that girl is like 17 even though she looks like she's 13)

The girl strolled past me but it almost seemed as if she slowed down a bit when she passed me, most normal people would be afraid of me and speed past me.

I wonder where she's going. Whatever I'll probably never see her again so I shouldn't even thing about her.

…

But she was cute.

**Rins pov**

As I was walking down the dirt path I saw somebody by a tree, I was going to see if they were okay but then I noticed it was a wolf, but it wasn't a normal wolf. He was half wolf half human, but he was kind of cute.

He had nice blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes the color of the sky. He had grey wolf ears, a wolf tail, fuzzy hands and feet and big claws on his hands.

I was a bit scared by his claws but my heart melted when I saw his eyes.

I slowed down as I passed him; he was looking at me too.

I acted as if I didn't notice him and I strolled to grandmas.

Once I got there I gave her Mama's cookies and bread.

Before I left I wanted to ask my grandma something.

"Grandma? What do you know about the wolfs in these woods?" I asked.

"Did you see one?" she asked a bit panicked.

"I saw one sleeping against a tree, but he looked human but he was also a wolf," I told her.

"A long time ago after that wolf attacked your mother all the wolfs that lived in these woods were cursed to live as half human half wolf freaks," said Grandma.

"Why? The other wolfs didn't do anything," I said.

"Wolfs are horrible savage creatures. Be careful if you see one and don't talk to it," said Grandma.

After that grandma gave me a goodbye kiss and I started to head back, when I walked back the wolf had seem to have fallen asleep again.

He was quite cute when he slept, but his hair was still up.

I went up to the wolf and genteelly let his hair down then I put the hairband around his wrist. Thankfully I didn't wake him up so I got back on the dirt road and headed home.

**Lens pov**

I had fallen asleep after the girl left and I was later woken up by someone.

"Come back to base," I looked up, it was Lui.

There were only 3 wolfs that were still alive here in the forest, Me, Lui and Ring.

We lived in a cave at the edge of the woods.

Once we got back Ring was cooking up 2 squirrels and a rabbit.

"Welcome back," said Ring with a smile.

We decorated our cave a little nice so it was like a little home.

In the corner we built a little stone fire place where we cooked, we used an old tree stump that we pulled out of the ground as a table and we all slept on old blankets we found in the witches garbage.

"The food is done," said Ring bring it over to the table.

"Do you guys know anything about the humans?" I asked them.

"Only a few live in these woods, the witch and her mortal daughter and granddaughter," said Lui.

The granddaughter must be the girl with the red hood.

"What do you know about the granddaughter?" I asked.

"She is the daughter of the witch's daughter and the lumberjack that killed the shameful wolf that attacked the daughter," said Lui.

We called the wolf shameful since all the wolfs in the forest at the time were peaceful and they didn't want anything to do with humans but that one wolf wanted the young girls sweets so he attacked her causing his death and our curse.

"I saw the granddaughter today on the dirt path, she was so beautiful, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating faster than it ever has before," I told them.

"It sound like you're in love!" mimicked Lui.

"But you can't love her," said Ring.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because of our curse and the stories. Our curse makes us freaks and the girl would be afraid because of your appearance and the stories," said Ring.

I didn't say anything else after that, I told myself they were wrong but deep down I knew it was true.

After dinner we blew out all of the candles that gave us light and went to our little beds.

I lay there and stare at the ceiling I can barely see.

I wish to hug her and hold her and talk with her and laugh with her.

I wish she would love me, but she can't.

Why were we cursed to be Little Red and the wolf?

**Was this good?**

**I will update some of my other stuff soon but I'm just kind of having writers block.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating this story, but I haft to continue what I start so here is the update that one reviewer wanted.**

**Rins pov**

I woke up late today so my mother took the sweets and bread to granny who is still sick.

I felt bitter about it since I didn't get to see the wolf today.

My mother realized I was disappointed so she came up to me.

"Rin I have an important job for you," said my mother.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well I need you to go pick some apples for the fruit salad I want to make tonight, is that okay?" she asked.

"I would love to go!" I picked up a basket.

"To pick the apples you must go off the path, you can climb a tree, right?" she asked.

"Yes, and I understand, I won't let you down!" I said as I left the house.

"ALSO GO TO YOUR GRANDMOTHERS HOUSE AND BRING HER SOME APPLES!" yelled my mother.

"I will!" I yelled back.

A big smile fell upon my face because I would be able to see the wolf once again.

**Lens pov**

I was under the same tree I'm always under, I waited here for the girl but she didn't come down this path again.

I was about to leave and go back to base when I heard a sweet sound in the distance.

It was a sweet girl's voice and she was singing a song.

I hide behind the tree and saw the girl in the red hood walk down the path, this time her basket was empty.

That means she is not going to give anything to the witch so maybe she is coming to see me!

Len don't get ahead of yourself, she thinks you're a freak, remember?

Then she stopped at the apple tree that was 4 trees down from mine.

She jumped to try to get some apples, she seemed to struggle.

"I lied to mother, I can't climb trees and I don't know how to get the fruit," she said to herself trying to figure it out.

I then snuck behind each tree, getting closer and I tried not to be seen.

Then once I got behind the apple tree I kicked it causing apples to fall to the ground, that's how I get them down but I usually have more of an appetite for squirrels and meat.

She saw the apples fall and she started to pick them up, as she picked them up I ran back to my tree and hid once more.

She put all the apples that fell into the basket and started to stroll down the path to the witch's house.

I noticed her drop one apple as she walked by, I got out and picked it up.

I was going to give it to her but then I remembered if she saw me she would be scared of me because I was a freak, oh well, I guess I'll eat the apple then.

**Rins pov**

As I was going down the path I saw the wolf, he looked cute as always.

The wolf was about to leave but I didn't want him to so to get his attention I started to sing a song.

He then noticed me and hid behind the tree and he watched me go up to the closet apple tree to him.

"I lied to mother, I can't climb trees and I don't know how to get the fruit," I said to myself.

I then pretended to study the tree but I was actually watching the wolf to see what he would do.

He started to get closer, for a second I got scared but when I looked into his they were sincere and worried not mean and vengeful. Maybe he was coming to offer to come pick them for me. No, don't be dumb Rin.

I saw him go behind the tree then the next I knew the tree shock and apples fell to the ground. He must have kicked it so I could get some fruit, how sweet.

I picked up the apples and put them in my basket and continued down the path.

I wanted to thank the wolf for his kindness so I dropped one for him.

Once I walked away out of the corner of my eye I saw him come out and pick up the apple, he seemed as if he was going to bring it back to me but then decided not to.

Oh well, maybe we can talk tomorrow.

**Sorry this was much shorter than the last chapter.**

**Anyway please review.**


End file.
